


Literature TA Noctis

by Sejicha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sejicha/pseuds/Sejicha
Summary: What if Noctis was a literature TA? (Idea from the official FFXV Reddit server on Discord)
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	1. Late Night Grading

Looking over another shitty essay, Noctis sipped from his wine before putting it down onto the desk. Grading papers were not fun- but wine usually made it a little bit more tolerable.  
Still, he didn’t get paid enough to deal with this bullshit.  
He marked the paper with a D. It wasn’t good enough for anything above, and he didn’t want to fail too many kids.  
Throwing the paper onto the stack of already graded papers that were lying on the opposite end of his desk, he leaned back into his chair.  
“It’s finished”  
He mumbled to himself, taking his glasses off for a little to massage his temples.  
“Two days later they have their next essay due- why’d I even begin doing this job?”  
Complaining loudly, he sighed, placing his glasses onto the desk.  
“How ridiculous are they this time?”  
Lunafreya asked as she entered the room, sitting on the bed. Noctis grabbed one of the papers from his stack, quickly putting his glasses on to read the title.  
“Plato’s Republic - A look at how to make the ideal political system… Did the kid even read the book?”  
Flipping through the pages, he spotted a piece of evidence.  
“According to Samwell Tarly, a maester of the- and now he’s citing fictional characters for evidence.”  
“What’d you give him on the essay?”  
“This one’s an F. Most of the others are D’s and C’s though.”  
Lying on her stomach on the bed, Luna rested her head on her hands.  
“Any A’s?”  
“Not this time.”  
“Harsh”  
She said jokingly as Noctis sighed, sipping again from his wine.  
“Do you have anything else to grade for the rest of the week?”  
Noctis turned around in his spinning chair, taking his glasses off again as he faced Luna.  
“2 written tests.”


	2. Morning Submission

“Why do we have to take collect everything on-paper? Nobody else does it”  
Noctis asked, putting the stack of graded essays on Ardyn’s desk. The professor turned his gaze up from his leather-bound book, looking over his assistant.  
“Are you done with your grading?”  
“Yes, I’m done.”  
“Good.”  
Ardyn muttered before turning back to his book. Turning the page calmly, Ardyn paid no mind to Noctis who was standing right next to his desk, awkwardly waiting for him to say something or give him a new task to do. Noctis cleared his throat before walking away.  
“Then I’ll be off.”  
“Take the pile on my table over there.”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me. Take that pile”  
Ardyn repeated himself, not lifting his gaze from the book as Noctis reluctantly looked over the stack of paper. Noticing it was a bunch of ungraded tests, he sighed.  
“When do you want it by?”  
“Tomorrow, if you may. You won’t want them getting in the way of grading the other written tests and the essay, would you?”  
As Noctis tried to get all the papers, he grumbled to himself.  
“Of course, if you want to find another source of income, and someone that can supervise your dissertation, please don’t.”  
“I’ll bring it to you first thing in the morning.”  
“Great- you’re very helpful.”  
“I don’t get paid enough to deal with any of this”  
Noctis muttered underneath his breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing. Thank you for helping me write my thesis, professor.”


End file.
